BIDADARI PENGINTIP CINTA
by genie luciana
Summary: Dua preman plus 2 stalkernya...Yang satu preman yang gak peka dapet stalker pemalu yang gampang pingsan di dekatnya, yang satunya lagi jadi stalker karena si preman mengajarinya di sekolah. Oh jangan lupa, keluarga mereka juga terlibat...jangan khawatir happy ending kok [Gaa-Matsu] [Naruto-Hinata] sedikit [Neji-Tenten]
1. Chapter 1

BIDADARI PENGINTIP CINTA

[Matsuri-Gaara] [Hinata-Naruto] [sedikit Neji-Tenten]

Disc : Naruto karangan Kishimoto…saya minjam karakter aja…maaf kalo ada ooc

Matsuri mengamati orang yang ia sayangi dari jauh…Hhh, dia berkelahi lagi sama preman sekolah lain…padahal kan…dia gaaaaanteng dan pintaaaar. Matsuri mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang jatuh cinta pada orang yang aneh seperti Sabaku Gaara, pemuda jenius sekaligus preman Suha High School. Well, awalnya sih dia dan Gaara bertemu tidak sengaja di gedung sekolah saat Matsuri tengah garuk-garuk kepala karena PR Aljabar Pak Baki yang bikin pusing. Gaara yang melihat itu malah mendekati dan mengajari gadis itu karena tidak tahan mendengar gadis itu kesal.

Sejak saat itu, Matsuri ngefans dan langsung mencari semuanya tentang kakak kelasnya itu. O ya…Matsuri ternyata punya rekan sesama pengintip dari Konoha High School, namanya Hinata. Ya…sama seperti dirinya, dia juga suka ngintipin Preman musuh Gaara, sebut saja Naruto. Liat aja nih, mereka berdua tengah cemas gara-gara kecengan mereka berantem. Hingga Matsuri terpaksa membunyikan sirene palsu hingga pertengkaran berhenti. Mereka segera kabur. Matsuri bertabrakan dengan Gaara yang akan pergi hingga pria itu ikut menariknya pergi juga karena takut polisi mencari mereka. Hinata? Liat aja Naruto menabraknya dan minta maaf sambil memegang tangannya. Eeeeeh, Hinata pingsan. Naruto pun segera membawanya ala bridal style.

Naruto membawa gadis itu ke rumahnya sekaligus mengobati lukanya sendiri. Hinata bangun dan kaget melihat ia ada di rumah Naruto. Saat ia melihat Naruto memakai baju bebas (ganteng bangeeeet, begitulah pikiran Hinata) ia kaget dan pingsan lagi. "Hinataaaaa….jangan pingsan ttebayo! Haaah…pingsan lagi. Dia ini kenapa ya? Pas dekat aku pasti pingsan"sahutnya geleng-geleng kepala. Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Naruto merinding, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tengah menatapnya dalam tatapan menakutkan. Saat ia berbalik tampaklah Hanabarero….Kushina dengan rambut merahnya tengah marah padanya. "Naaaaruuuutoooo! Beraninya kau membawa masuk perempuan dalam kamarmu tanpa sepengetahuan ibu, ttebane!". Wajah Naruto membiru…. "Maa…Matte ttebayo! Dia..dia…temanku bukan seperti yang ibu pikirkan….". Dalam sekejap, telinga Naruto sudah dijewer oleh sang ibu dan dibawa keluar kamar. Di luar, tampak Minato, ayahnya hanya senyum-senyum maklum. Anak tunggalnya memang selalu bikin masalah sama istrinya, sementara si Naruto meringis dalam hati…kok bisa ya…ayahnya yang ganteng dan kalem itu malah milih ibunya yang amat sangat pemarah….ckckckck…selamat diinterogasi Naruto….


	2. Chapter 2

Pindah ke Gaara, ups rupanya Gaara sadar kalo si penguntitnya ini sering mengikutinya. "Apa maumu? Kenapa mengikutiku?". Matsuri tampak tegang, "Se…sebenarnya..a..aku…". Gaara menatapnya sinis dan memojokkannya ke tembok, "Apa? Kau mau melaporkanku ke Pak Baki?"tanyanya dingin. "Bu…bukan begitu senpai…ta..tapi a..aku….". Ia melihat kiri dan kanan, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya.

Ia mengusap luka di muka Gaara yang membiru karena berkelahi. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin senpai mengajariku…lagi…Aljabar itu susaaaah…Hiks". Air mata Matsuri mengalir, sementara dalam pikiran Gaara, "Apa anak ini sebegitu putus asanya dengan pelajaran pak Baki ya? Sampai menangis…" Astaga Gaara gak peka tapi ia melepaskan Matsuri. "Baiklah, besok temui aku sepulang sekolah kita akan belajar". Matsuri mengangguk senang lalu mencium pipi Gaara dan berlari sebelum Gaara meraih tangannya dan berkata, "Tasmu…kau hampir melupakannya". Wajah Matsuri memerah…rasanya pengen ia mengubur diri hidup-hidup karena malu. "Arigato senpai…sampai besok"ujarnya sambil kabur. Temari dan Kankuro yang melihat adegan itu langsung pingsan. Adiknya itu sama sekali tak ada emosi, lihat saja ekspresi Kankuro karena tidak merasakan yang sama dengan Gaara.

"Ehm, aku tidak suka diintip Temari..Kankuro…"sahutnya. Temari terkikik, "Astaga….adikku yang preman ini bisa juga dapat cewek…Oh My God, pasti gadis itu khilaf deh….". Wajah Gaara yang datar itu semakin datar, "Tidak, dia hanya kohai yang minta tolong diajarin Aljabar karena pelajaran itu sangat susah baginya.". Wajah Kankuro meringis, "Iyaa….tapi kan gak pake nyium pipi kan? Aku saja belum pernah dicium cewek….masa kau yang preman dan kasar itu sudah duluan dicium cewek sih?"tanyanya. Temari malah menjitak Kankuro, "Hush, itu mah derita loo tau….Ah, Gaara pasti kau sedang berkelahi ya? Apa kau mau ayah kita marah lagi padamu?". Gaara memandang Temari sinis…"Itu bukan urusanmu!" dan langsung pulang ke rumahnya.

Balik ke rumah Naruto…Hinata tengah dipandangi oleh Kushina dan Minato bak pembeli yang tengah meneliti barang sebelum mereka membelinya. Muka Hinata memerah malu.. "A…Ano..ke..kenapa anda memandangi saya seperti itu, Nyonya?"tanyanya mencicit. Kushina yang tadinya melihatnya penuh minat jadi memeluknya erat, "Kyaaaa….anak gadis ini sopan sekali, ttebane! Minato…Coba liat rambut panjangnya yang indah, wajahnya…aduuuuh…coba kalo aku punya anak semanis dia pasti aku jadi ibu paling bahagia sedunia, ttebane!". Naruto datang membawa minuman untuknya dan berkata, "Kaasan…lepaskan Hinata…liat dia ketakutan..". Kushina langsung melepas pelukan mautnya. "Kaasan juga…anak kaasan kan aku ttebayo…liat aku sama ganteng dengan ayahkan?"sahutnya sambil mematut diri depan Kushina. "Iya..tapi kau nakal sekali dan suka berkelahi, ttebane!"sahut Kushina ngambek.

Minato menenangkan mereka, "Maa…maaa…baiklah gadis manis siapa namamu?". Dalam sekejap, tatapan cemburu Kushina keluar, sementara Minato hanya sweatdrop melihat tatapan istrinya. Astaga…Kushina pencemburu banget. Hinata lalu menjawab, "Maaf…aku sudah merepotkan kalian…namaku Hinata.. Hinata Hyuuga..". Minato membelalakkan matanya. "Apa? Hyuuga? Apa kau anak Hiashi Hyuuga?". Hinata mengangguk cepat, "Eh, kenapa tuan tahu nama ayah saya?"tanyanya. Minato tersenyum lembut, "Ah…aku teman ayahmu…perkenalkan namaku Minato Namikaze dan istriku Kushina Uzumaki, orang tua Naruto…Boleh kami tahu kenapa kau bisa dibawa oleh Naruto?"

Naruto menjawab, "Tou..san..aku menolongnya dari preman jahat makanya aku babak belur ya, kan?"sahutnya sambil mengedipkan mata pada Hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah sebentar lalu mengangguk. Minato menggodanya "Oh..jadi selama ini kau suka berantem demi membela pacarmu ini ya?". Naruto jadi gugup, "Tou san Hinata bukan pacarku…dia teman sekelasku…masa aku membiarkannya jadi sasaran bully sih?". Kushina malah menggodanya lagi, "Oh, jadi bener ya? Kau pacar anakku? Waaaaaah aku senang sekali bakal punya menantu secantik dirimu…". Hinata terkaget-kaget… "Saa..sayaaa…hyaaaaa". Bruk…Hinata pun pingsan. Naruto hanya menghela napas pendek, "Kaa..san liat…dia pingsan kan? Heran…dia pasti saja pingsan kalo aku dekatnya…apa aku begitu menakutkan karena tanda lahir kumis ini ya?". Minato tersenyum kecil, "Haaaah, kau tidak peka nak…". Naruto melihat heran pada sang ayah, "Hmm? Tidak peka apa ttebayo?". Akhirnya malam itu Hinata menginap di rumah Naruto, sementara di Mansion Hyuuga tampak Hiashi tengah menyusun rencana untuk menginterogasi Naruto setelah Minato berkata via telepon bahwa ia menginap di rumah mereka. Poor Naruto


	3. Chapter 3

Keesokan harinya Matsuri tampak lesu…bukan apa-apa sih…masalahnya dia selalu teringat dengan perilakunya yang memalukan…..mencium seorang Gaara Sabaku…sungguh, ia pasti sedang tidak waras. Oke…anggap saja begitu..saat semua orang tengah membicarakan Sasori yang super imut, atau idola Konoha High School, Sasuke…maka Matsuri tergila-gila dengan orang yang sama sekali gak ada daya tarik seperti Gaara. Ah..Matsuri merasa gila…sekarang dia yang berusaha menghindari Gaara hingga saat sepulang sekolah Gaara menariknya ke perpustakaan untuk belajar Aljabar. "Kenapa kau menghindariku? Kau tidak suka denganku, kenapa kemarin memintaku untuk mengajarimu aljabar?"sahutnya. Matsuri tambah gugup, "Maaf, se..senpai ta..tapii saya..". Gaara seolah bisa membaca pikiran Matsuri, "Sudahlah, aku mengerti…aku memaafkanmu yang sudah menciumku sembarangan kemarin…". Dalam sekejap muka Matsuri langsung merah.

Gaara sangat heran, ia pun memegang dahi Matsuri. "Kau sakit? Mau kuantar pulang?". Matsuri menggeleng.. "Tidak perlu senpai, aku akan pulang sendiri…ayo kita mulai saja belajarnya. Terima kasih senpai mau memaafkanku karena mencium senpai". Mereka pun belajar bersama dan yah..Gaara lumayan strik dan sabar menghadapi Matsuri yang rada lelet menerima pelajarannya. Untung saja perempuan, entah deh kalo lelaki..mungkin udah dikubur hidup-hidup ama Gaara. Lagipula satu hal yang membuat Gaara betah dengan gadis ini…Ia sangat mirip dengan Karura, ibunya yang sudah lama meninggal.

Saat Matsuri pulang sendiri, ia diculik lagi. Yup, tenang…kali ini yang nyulik Temari dan Kankuro kok…, "Hei…kamu nguntit adik kami ya? Siapa namamu? Apa tujuanmu menguntit Gaara?" Diberondong pertanyaan begitu, Matsuri malah bingung mau ngejawab yang mana. "Saya Matsuri, adik kelas Gaara senpai. Se..sebenarnya saya…saya penasaran sama Gaara senpai….orang bilang Gaara senpai itu preman, jahat, ngirim orang ke rumah sakit tiap bulan tapi…Gaara senpai juga seorang yang lembut dan sabar mengajariku…Aku hanya ingin belajar dari Gaara-senpai"sahutnya gugup. Mendengar perkataan gadis itu, Kankuro tertawa "Hahahahaha….ya ampun gadis ini polos sekali…Temari. Kau yakin dia bisa menghentikan Gaara berkelahi?". Temari lagi-lagi memandangi gadis itu dari atas sampe ke bawah, "Hmm, gaya kamu plain banget..tapi ga papa…Gaara bukan orang yang menilai penampilan…Dek…kamu mau kan jadi teman Gaara yang bisa menahannya berkelahi… Dia selalu berkelahi padahal dia sangat berbakat. Lagipula kau satu-satunya perempuan yang dekat dengannya"

"Jadi…sa..saya harus bagaimana? Gaara senpai pasti membunuhku kalo sampai aku berbuat yang aneh-aneh…."cicit Matsuri. Sebuah ide cemerlang memasuki pikiran Temari. "Jadi…kami ingin kamu mengawasi Gaara biar gak berkelahi….terserah deh mau pake cara apa aja…kuliat Gaara gampang banget luluh sama kamu". Matsuri mengernyitkan keningnya, "Ta..tapi saya dan Gaara-senpai baru kenalan…apa kalian yakin? Lagipula se…senpai pasti marah..". kali ini Kankuro yang turun tangan. "Jangan khawatir…dia gak akan mencelakai perempuan kok. Lagipula…kalau diliat-liat..kau mirip ibu kami…aku yakin alasan Gaara melembut padamu karena itu". Temari dan Kankuro kembali memohon hingga Matsuri terpaksa mengiyakan. "Nah..kalo begitu kau akan bekerja di rumah kami…". Matsuri kaget sekali…mereka mau memperkerjakan Matsuri? Oke, Matsuri mengaku ia memang kelimpungan mencari pekerjaan agar bisa membiayai uang sekolah dan baru saja kemarin ia dipecat karena banyak bolos. Tentu saja bolos karena mengincar pangeran pujaan hati.

Oke…sekarang Gaara yang duduk di meja makan heran melihat menu makan malam mereka beda dengan biasanya dan ada seorang koki baru yang mondar-mandir di dapurnya. Keheranannya bertambah setelah tahu kalo dia itu adalah Matsuri. Matsuri menggaruk kepalanya hingga kedua kakaknya datang dan menjelaskan bahwa Matsuri dipekerjakan untuk membantu mereka membersihkan rumah. Matsuri tersenyum gugup, "Ma..maaf mengganggu senpai…saya pulang dulu"sayang, ia kurang cepat dan Gaara keburu menariknya ke meja makan untuk makan bersama. Kedua kakak Gaara senyum-senyum penuh arti apalagi herannya hari itu Gaara makan 2 kali lebih lahap dari biasanya hingga Kankuro mengatakan bahwa Matsuri adalah calon istri yang baik dan ini membuat Gaara tersedak. "Matsuri, mumpung kau disini aku akan mereview kembali pelajaran aljabar tadi siang"sahut Gaara. Tak terbayang muka Matsuri yang tadi merah tersipu menjadi biru pucat karena takut. Ya iyalah…guru strik seperti Gaara bikin jantung seperti naik roller coaster.


	4. Chapter 4

Kita pindah ke Naruto, yang memulangkan Hinata dalam keadaan utuh pada keluarga Hyuuga. Mansion itu tampak rapih dan luas menunjukkan tipikal keluarga bangsawan, mirip seperti punya si teme Sasuke. Begitu Naruto berniat pulang setelah menurunkan Hinata di depan rumah ternyata ia diminta masuk oleh sang tuan rumah. Ia mulai merasa hawa-hawa gak enak. Berhadapan dengan Hiashi Hyuuga mirip rasanya dengan berhadapan dengan Neji, sepupu Hinata yang sister complex itu. Pandangan itu seolah membunuhnya hidup-hidup, ia jadi ingat saat ia terpaksa berkelahi dengan ketua keamanan sekolah itu gara-gara melihat Hinata pingsan digendongannya padahal itu terjadi karena si Kiba yang tidak sengaja melempar bola basket pada Hinata. Karena semua orang takut pada Neji maka gak ada yang berani nolong dan Narutolah yang terpaksa menangggung masalah Kiba itu. Hingga Hinata sendiri yang menjelaskan semuanya dan Neji minta maaf dengan muka merenggut.

"Baiklah, bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau bisa bersama putriku? Apa alasannya kau menahannya di rumahmu, anak muda?"sahut Hiashi kalem tapi menusuk hati. Diam-diam Naruto mengumpat, "Kaa-san kau membuatku dalam masalah…kenapa juga sih Hinata gak dipulangin aja? Tou-san juga sama begonya, mau-mau aja ngikutin kata Kaasan". Melihat Naruto yang belum bicara, Hinata duluan memberikan keterangan, "Tou-san..kemarin Hinata dicegat di jalan dan Naruto yang menolong Hinata"sambil tersenyum manis. Saat itu, Naruto baru menyadari betapa manisnya senyum Hinata itu. Cyeeeessss, meleleh banget hati Naruto dan ia malah memandangi Hinata lebih lama dan gak sadar kalo pria dewasa di depannya ini memandangnya gak suka.

"Kalo memang begitu, kita buktikan apa kau pantas melindungi putriku atau tidak. Neji…kemarilah…". Oke hal ini yang paling Naruto benci….ia harus bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutannya lagi yang suka cari gara-gara, Neji Hyuuga. Neji maju dengan muka angkuh yang sangat Naruto benci, bukan apa-apa sih…dengan statusnya sebagai preman sekolah tentu saja berurusan dengan Neji adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan karena Neji seksi keamanan di Konoha High School. Neji lalu berbalik pada Hiashi, "Paman…yakin? Bukankah dia anak dari partner bisnis paman?"tanyanya. Hiashi menaikkan alisnya, "Itu bisa diatur, Minato pasti setuju kalo aku yang memintanya karena mengantar putriku pulang. Ia sudah tahu peraturan itu, makanya dia menunggu diluar saat ini". Rahang Naruto melebar, "Whaaaat, oyaji….! Kejamnya kau pada anakmu ini…."ringis Naruto dalam hati. Tiba-tiba Naruto dapat ide jahil, ia minta izin ke kamar mandi. Dia menelepon seseorang yang bisa membantunya.

Tak lama Naruto dan Neji tampak bertarung di dojo Hyuuga. Well, lumayan berimbang sih. Pukulan khas Hyuuga berkali-kali dilancarkan Neji dan Naruto berusaha untuk menahan dan menangkisnya. Hingga suatu ketika, suara penyelamat Naruto datang. "Neji! Kau melupakan buku catatanmu di kelas…"sahut suara seorang gadis. Wajah Hyuuga itu tiba-tiba memerah dengan cepat. Saat Tenten menampilkan dirinya, Neji tampak tidak focus dan langsung Naruto manfaatkan untuk membanting tubuh Neji. Hiashi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala kecewa tapi dia tidak bisa apa-apa karena ia tau benar kelemahan satu-satunya keponakannya ini hanya 1 yaitu Tenten Liu, Putri kelompok Yakuza Seinen Liu. Tenten yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Neji dan segera memapahnya sambil bersungut, "Ugh, apa sih yang kau lakukan di sini? Menantang Naruto lagi?" Tidak sadar, ia berbalik dan menemukan Hiashi menghela napas dan saat itu Tenten tahu maksudnya, "Oh…paman Hiashi..selamat sore".

Hiashi langsung meminta Tenten membawa Neji untuk diobati. Hhh, merepotkan kalo begini. Ia memang pusing kalo Neji udah ada di dekat Tenten, ia pasti langsung OOC (Out Of character). Ia bingung apakah keponakannya seperti itu karena jengah dikejar-kejar sama Tenten atau Neji sebenarnya gugup kalo ada Tenten. Sebenarnya sih mudah aja kalo ia melenyapkan setiap gadis di dekat keponakannya tapi masalahnya adalah Tenten itu adalah anak Seinen Liu kelompok Yakuza yang amat disegani dan tentu saja Hiashi tidak mau sembarangan bertindak dan membahayakan keluarganya.

Ditambah lagi dengan datangnya Seinen Liu yang menawarkan perdamaian dengan Hyuuga asalkan Neji mau bersama Tenten. Bukan apa-apa sih…pasalnya Seinen Liu juga bingung karena Tenten gak pernah mau punya pacar karena tiap kali ada cowok pasti dihajarnya dan anak gadisnya pernah bercerita tentang dirinya yang kalah berkelahi dari Neji. Meski awalnya tidak percaya, tapi saat ia berkunjung diam-diam di sekolah mereka dan melihat anaknya dan Neji bertarung membuatnya mengambil keputusan penting. Demi apapun, Neji harus jadi menantunya.

Naruto kembali dipandangi Hiashi lalu pria itu mengangguk. "Baiklah, kau boleh pulang….namun sebelumnya aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu". Hiashi memberikan suatu gantungan kecil emblem keluarga Hyuuga padanya. Hinata yang melihat pertandingan itu langsung mendekat ke Naruto, "Ano..kau baik-baik saja kan?". Naruto tersenyum ala pepsodent yang bikin Hinata melting, "Taijobu Hinata…Paman…aku pamit pulang". Minato yang mengantar mereka terbahak-bahak melihat muka Naruto kembali babak belur sambil bersungut-sungut kesakitan. "Hmm, aku liat Hiashi mulai percaya padamu. Ibumu pasti senang kau bisa menaklukkan mertuamu dengan baik". Naruto segera melirik ayahandanya tak percaya, "Huaaaaa….Touchan kau kejam sekali ttebayo…". Minato memperhatikan emblem gantungan kunci Hyuuga itu pada kantong Naruto dan tersenyum kecil. Rupanya, si Hiashi setuju Naruto dekat dengan Hinata walau Minato tahu pasti ada maksud tertentu Hiashi untuk itu.


	5. Chapter 5

Di lain tempat di kediaman Sabaku. Matsuri tengah mengerjakan tugasnya dengan menguap panjang sementara di depannya Gaara tengah memandangi gadis itu intens sambil sesekali memperhatikan tulisan tangan gadis itu. Ia pun mengambil keputusan, sudah saatnya Matsuri tidur. "Hn, Matsuri tidurlah….kita sekolah besok". Matsuri langsung bersemangat, "O..oh iya…terima kasih senpai. Aku pulang dulu". Gaara menarik tangannya dan membuat Matsuri kebat-kebit. "Se..senpai aku.." kata Matsuri gugup. "Tidak…siapa bilang kau boleh pulang. Ini sudah terlalu malam, sebaiknya kau tidur di kamar ini".

Jeglar…petir serasa menyambar. Sekamar tidur dengan Gaara tidak pernah terpikir dalam benaknya saat ini. Gaara yang mengerti lalu melanjutkan pernyataannya. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan tidur bersama Kankuro malam ini. Sekarang kau istirahat, besok kau ulangan kan?". Oke, Matsuri sekarang tambah bingung. Bagaimana si senpai preman ini bisa tahu besok ia ulangan tapi sayang si Gaara udah keburu keluar kamar. Jadi Matsuri memutuskan untuk segera tidur dan menuju alam mimpi, ketemu pangerah berbaju merah dengan topi caping berkain putih dengan tato ai di dahi. Yup, Matsuri bermimpi tentang Gaaranya yang sangat tampan.

Saat Gaara keluar, Kankuro langsung menggodanya. "Ho..jadi kau mengajarinya Aljabar..ck..dasar jenius kendati preman kau tetap saja pintar. Buktinya sampai semalam ini belajarnya". Gaara menanggapi kakaknya ringan, "Kankuro, kau juga bisa kalo kau belajar dan tidak terlalu banyak bermain dengan boneka dan Sasori. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau mendukung Temari untuk pacaran dengannya daripada si nanas aneh itu". Kankuro tersenyum, "Buktinya kau tidak menyukai pria nanas itu juga, kan?". Gaara melewati kakaknya dan menuju kamar Kankuro. "Hei…kau ini…..tidak sopan…masa setelah melakukan kau meninggalkannya di kamar?"goda Kankuro. Oke, satu lagi sifat jelek Kankuro…mesum. Hahahaha, maklum aja….dia playboy di kampusnya. Ctak…urat marah Gaara muncul dan ia menarik kerah Kankuro, nah kalo udah begini Kankuro jadi bingung. Soalnya kalo Gaara marah, ia bisa seperti badai gurun yang memporak-porandakan rumah. "O..oke…bercanda kok…aku tahu kau kan gak tertarik sama wanita…"sahutnya sambil kabur ke ruang tamu sebelum Gaara menghajarnya.

Keesokan paginya, Matsuri sudah bersiap-siap dan tengah berkutat di dapur keluarga Sabaku, hingga seorang pria tua memandangnya heran. "Siapa kau? Mengapa kau ada di rumahku?". Oh..ternyata tuan rumah sudah datang. Ayah Gaara yang hampir 90% sangat mirip Gaara. Matsuri terdiam hingga Temari memberitahukan bahwa Temari yang mengajaknya ke sini untuk bekerja dan mengalihkan perhatian Gaara. Ayah Gaara memandang gadis itu lagi…ya, ia juga sependapat dengan Temari bahwa gadis itu sangat mirip dengan mendiang istrinya. "Baiklah, bersiaplah ke sekolah bersama Gaara setelah itu aku mau kau menceritakan semuanya tentang dirimu". Gaara yang melihat sang ayah tengah duduk, hanya mengambil selembar roti yang sudah disiapkan Matsuri dan mengajak gadis itu pergi. Ayahnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya itu.

Matsuri melonjak senang saat ulangan tadi. Gaara senpainya memang hebat, ia ingat bahwa soal-soal setipe ini yang keluar di ujian. Rasanya ia pengen nangis saking senangnya. Baki yang mengamati sampe curiga apa anak ini gangguan jiwa atau ga, pasalnya berbagai macam ekspresi keluar mulai dari senyum hingga air mata. OMG, Baki penasaran apakah gadis ini berubah gara-gara keponakannya yang preman itu, Gaara Sabaku?

Sehabis istirahat, Matsuri menemukan kekasih hatinya tengah berada di belakang kebun sekolah sedang merokok. Matsuri mencabut rokok itu dengan berani dan mendapatkan gertakan hebat dari senpainya ini. Ia langsung meninju batang pohon dibelakang Matsuri hingga remuk. Gadis itu sangat ketakutan, "Ma…maaf senpai, aku kasar tapi…aku hanya tidak ingin senpai sakit karena barang itu. Karena barang itu, ayahku meninggal karena kanker paru. Lagipula, se..sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan senpai masakanku di mata pelajaran memasak karena tadi aku sukses dalam ujian aljabar". Gaara mendengus, "Aku tidak butuh…"lalu pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi pada Matsuri. Sejenak ia berbalik lalu berkata, "Kau sudah berhasil, jadi jangan buntuti aku lagi."

Matsuri mengambil sikap, ia mengejar dan tetap membuntuti Gaara. Gaara udah tahu kok gadis ini di belakangnya tapi dicuekin hingga Gaara mengambil posisi tidur di bawah pohon rindang dan sejuk. Kyaaa, batin Matsuri memberontak…Senpainya itu tampak kelihatan lebih macho dibanding saat ia berkelahi. Tentu saja sebagai penguntit yang baik, Matsuri langsung mengambil foto yang banyak dari Gaara yang amat menggiurkan itu. Untung saja cuma dia yang mendapatkan momen langka ini. Ia lalu mengendap-endap pergi namun Gaara memanggilnya, "Hei..aku sudah tahu kau dari tadi mengikutiku bahkan memotretku juga. Apa maumu hah? Bukankah sudah kubilang kau jangan menguntitku lagi? Kau sudah berhasil melewati ujian aljabar kan?" Matsuri melangkah ragu, "Justru itu senpai, aku ingin memberikan makanan ini sebagai tanda terima kasih. Aku…senang bisa berkenalan dan menjadi murid senpai. Daripada senpai merokok seperti tadi dan dada senpai sesak, lebih baik senpai makan makananku ini."

Gaara memandang Matsuri cukup lama, "Kau..argh, baiklah mana makanannya.."sahutnya meminta pada Matsuri. Matsuri pun membagi manakanannya pada Gaara. "Gaara senpai… masih ada yang tidak kumengerti dari beberapa materi pelajaran lain. Jadi bolehkah senpai mengajari Matsuri lagi?". Gaara menghela napas pendek, "Jadi kau menyuapku agar menjadi tutormu terus ya? Aku tidak mau…."sahutnya lagi. Matsuri terpaksa memohon, "To..tolonglah senpai….aku juga ingin naik kelas dan lulus….terus bekerja dan menikah dengan se..ups". Matsuri langsung menutup mulutnya karena ia hampir keceplosan mengatakan ia ingin menikah dengan Gaara. Gaara malah memandang ke depan, "kau tahu kan aku mengajarnya seperti neraka kemarin. Kau saja tidak tahan..sudahlah kau minta orang lain saja…". Matsuri masih saja memandang Gaara dengan pandangan memelas…ia sangat ingin Gaara tidak lagi menjadi preman tapi menjadi lebih sosialis…Hmm, Matsuri punya ide…


	6. Chapter 6

Sementara itu di Konoha High School, Naruto tampak mengelus badannya yang kesakitan kemarin gara-gara sepupu Hinata yang aneh itu. Ia juga senyum-senyum sendiri karena melihat tingkah konyol Neji saat itu. Untung saja, ia dan Tenten adalah tetangga walaupun jelas sekali ayahnya sangat sebel kalo liat Naruto dekat ama cucunya, terutama setelah ia berhasil masuk ke rumah kediaman Yakuza tanpa ketahuan. Hahahahaha…dan dari situlah ia tahu kalo si Tenten kesal pada seorang Hyuuga dan menunggu untuk menghajar pria itu. Oke sebut saja namanya Neji. Hahahaha….tentu saja ia senang karena punya teman yang membelanya.

Ia merasa ada yang membuntuti dari tadi.. Ehm, sebut saja Hinata lagi mengendap-endap. Oke, Naruto memang lama kelamaan nyadar kalo si putri pemalu ini suka banget nguntit dia tapi Naruto sendiri bingung. Apa sebenarnya maksud Hinata menguntit Naruto? Belum lagi kalo Naruto bicara padanya dia malah pingsan. Haaah, Naruto menghela napas panjang dan ia pun berseru, "Hinata…aku tahu kau dari tadi mengikutiku…keluarlah". Hinata lalu keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan malu-malu dan wajah merah karena ketahuan. Astaga…ca..cantik seru Naruto dalam hati. Well terlepas dari ia masih suka sama pacar si Teme, Sakura tapi Hinata adalah gadis cantik lain yang baru ia sadari belakangan hari ini.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?"tanya Naruto sabar. Hinata tampak gugup di depannya, "Ini..aku bawakan salep keluarga Hyuuga untukmu…Maaf kemarin Kak Neji keterlaluan…dia tidak bermaksud buruk kok, hanya saja kak Neji terlalu khawatir denganku karena aku lemah". Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Tidak kok Hinata…aku mengerti. Kalau aku jadi Neji aku juga melakukan hal yang sama kok. Ngomong-ngomong, aku bingung kau selama ini mengikutiku terus tapi kalo dekat denganku langsung pingsan. Sebenarnya aku menakutkan untukmu ya?"tanya Naruto bingung. Waw, jantung gadis itu tambah kebat-kebut. Hinata langsung ambil langkah seribu sambil berteriak ga jelas, "SebenarnyaakusukaNarutokun!". Sementara Naruto terdiam bego,"Ha? Aku tidak jelas…Hinata…tungggu aku gak dengaaaaar"sahutnya sambil menyusul Hinata. Neji yang ada di situ menepuk kepalanya sendiri, "Dasar dobe…Kenapa sih adikku yang manis dan cantik itu suka sama Naruto…kan masih banyak lelaki lain. Tidak..tidak ada lelaki lain yang sesuai dengan standarku…sebenarnya Uchiha boleh juga sih..tapi tidak ah…dia udah ada Sakura"sahut Neji menggerutu.

Saat Hinata merasa aman, ia mendengus pelan. "OMGOMGOMG….aku sudah menyatakan cinta pada Naruto….bagaimana ini…bagaimana jika dia membenciku….". Ah Hinata salah sangka, Naruto masih mengejarnya. "Hinata chan..aku menemukanmu ttebayo…"sahutnya sambil mengurung Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Wajah Hinata seketika pucat dan langsung pingsan lagi. "Hinata-chann! Jangan pingsan!". Sekali lagi mata tajam Neji udah menusuk padanya. Naruto membaringkan Hinata di UKS tentu saja dengan tatapan menusuk Neji. Ia kesal pamannya itu, mempercayakan Hinata pada preman aneh ini dengan alasan bahwa ia mudah teralih bila Tenten ada di dekatnya. Tiba-tiba Kiba memanggil Neji dan berkata bahwa guru Guy menunggunya di ruang olahraga. Fuuh, terpaksa Neji harus pergi ke sana meninggalkan adik manisnya dengan preman kaya Naruto.

Naruto mendengus "Hinata, sebenarnya kenapa sih kau pingsan ada di dekatku? Aku tahu kau pemalu pada cowok..tapi masa cuma aku saja sih kau suka pingsan?"keluh naruto. Oke, naruto tahu banget Hinata itu pemalu tapi gadis itu selalu baik padanya, herannya bila sudah sangat dekat maka ia pingsan. OMG, apa ia begitu menakutkan ya? Tapi kalo iya, kenapa Hinata masih mau dekat dengannya? Makin lama otak lemot naruto pusing memikirkannya.


	7. Chapter 7

Matsuri tengah menjahit sesuatu di ruang kerajinan, sebuah kain merah kecoklatan tengah diukurnya baik-baik. Ah..ia bisa membayangkan betapa gantengnya Gaara dalam kostum ini. Ia memang berusaha sebaik mungkin mempersiapkan kostum ini…well, inspirasinya sih dari komik favoritnya. Ia yakin kegarangan Gaara sangat cocok dengan kostum ini. Ia berniat untuk menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin agar bisa dipakai Gaara. "Semoga muat"sahutnya. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa tampannya Gaara dalam balutan busana yang ia pakai nanti. Saat itu, tiba-tiba hpnya berdering, dari Gaara. Oke, Gaara menunggunya di perpustakaan sekolah. Hari itu, di depannya sudah ada 3 buku di atas meja. "Matsuri..buku ini adalah buku yang bagus untuk kau baca dan menjawab kesullitanmu. Kau tidak perlu aku ajari lagi, buku itu sangat ringkas dan dapat membuatmu belajar dengan baik. Aku pergi dulu". Matsuri langsung menyusulnya, "Senpai tunggu..!"Matsuri berlari mengejar Gaara hingga ia jatuh karena terpeleset tali sepatunya. "Ada apa Matsuri? Bukankah aku sudah menunjukkan buku bagus untuk kau baca?"sahutnya.

"Uhm..bagaimana kalo aku bingung juga…aku tanya pada siapa?". Gaara mau marah tapi tatapan putus asa Matsuri lagi-lagi menggugahnya. "Oke, baca dulu lalu kau boleh bertanya padaku…aku janji akan menerangkannya. Aku sibuk sekarang ini…". Oh, matsuri khawatir lagi. Gaara memang hobi berkelahi namun tidak pernah memicu duluan. Gaara tidak boleh pergi, "SENPAI! Temani aku membeli bahan-bahan di rumah…bahan-bahan di rumah senpai habis, jadi aku tidak bisa masak"sahutnya sambil menarik tangan Gaara. Gaara yang kaget lalu terpaksa ikut saja diarak-arak ke pasar tradisional. Sayang, beberapa preman mengenalinya dan segera menghadang mereka di pasar. Gaara berniat untuk menghajar mereka namun Matsuri segera menariknya dan masuk ke dalam pasar lebih jauh.

Tersesat di kompleks pasar yang besar memang lebih baik dari pada melihat pria di sampingnya terluka karena berkelahi. Mungkin begitulah pikiran Matsuri ini. Gaara sangat marah mengetahui mereka tersasar, tapi Matsuri malah berkata bahwa ia belum selesai belanja dan ingin membeli yang lain. Setelah hampir 3 jam berputar-putar di pasar, akhirnya mereka bisa kembali pulang dan disambut Temari dan Kankuro yang heran dengan penampilan kusut mereka. Gaara hanya diam saja dan menuju kamarnya, sementara Matsuri meletakkan belanjaan dan mulai memasak. Lagi-lagi Temari mengiterogasi mereka, Matsuri hanya tersenyum dan berkata mereka tersesat di pasar karena ingin mencari bahan untuk makan malam. Setelah makan malam selesai, Matsuri mandi di kamar Temari dan berganti pakaian. Setelah makan malam Gaara kembali ke kamarnya sementara Matsuri malah diinterogasi oleh ayah Gaara. Ia penasaran, bagaimana bisa gadis itu dekat dengan anak bungsunya yang sadis. Ia berharap gadis itu bisa mengembalikan Gaara yang pintar seperti dulu, sebelum sang ibu meninggal. Well, jelas sekali ternyata, gadis ini menyukai anak bungsunya. Itu sih yang dilihat oleh ayah Gaara. Gadis itu memang tidak bilang sih, tapi dari gerak-geriknya yang berusaha menarik Gaara untuk tidak berkelahi tadi menyimpulkan gadis ini sangat peduli dengannya. Pria itu juga akhirnya tahu bahwa gadis ini sangat miskin sehingga harus bekerja untuk bisa membayar uang sekolah. Well, akibatnya ia jadi susah belajar dan jadi bulan-bulanan saudaranya, Baki guru Aljabar di sekolah.

Ayah Gaara pengen tertawa mendengar cerita Matsuri tentang awal pertemuannya dengan anaknya untuk pertama kalinya dan bagaimana ia merengek pada Gaara untuk minta diajari. Biarlah, itu lebih baik daripada Gaara berkelahi. Pantas saja 2 hari sejak gadis itu datang ke rumah, Gaara tidak pernah kelihatan memar. Perkataan Kankuro sempat terlintas di benaknya saat ia melihat Gaara kembali membongkar catatan-catatan lamanya demi mengajari gadis ini. Wow, suatu langkah besar. Gaara pasti sangat peduli dengan gadis ini. Lihat saja, saat ini Gaara minta izin padanya mengantar Matsuri untuk pulang. Matsuri terssenyum senang, "Senpai…makasih untuk buku pilihannya..aku janji akan belajar dengan baik, tapi kalo aku tidak mengerti boleh tanya senpai kan?". Gaara mengangguk-angguk, "Ya..kau boleh bertanya apa saja."


	8. Chapter 8

LIMA BULAN KEMUDIAN

Naruto sudah mulai dekat dengan Hinata dan menjadi 'bodyguardnya' karena Neji udah lulus dan masuk ke Universitas. Hinata masih malu-malu dengan Naruto karena teringat dengan perkataan cinta yang gagal itu tapi sudah tidak pingsan lagi dan terbiasa dengan tingkah konyol Naruto. Well, Naruto tidak bisa lagi ikut tawuran karena Hiashi memastikan bahwa Hinata harus sampai ke rumah dengan selamat atau dengan kata lain Naruto wajib mengantar Hinata pulang tanpa singgah-singgah dulu yang berarti Naruto harus menolak ajakan teman-temannya yang lain untuk berkelahi lagi. Iruka sang wali kelas juga mengadukan nilai Naruto pada Kushina dan Minato yang menyebabkan ia diawasi oleh Kakashi setiap hari. Hinata pun ikut membantu Naruto belajar meski si kuning itu terus-menerus mengeluh pada Hinata.

Suatu saat Naruto frustasi dengan semua yang terjadi. Ia kesal sangat dikekang seperti sekarang ini dan ia merasa semua ini ada kaitannya dengan Hinata. Ia harus mengantar Hinata pulang ke rumahnya dan tak ada lagi waktu bermain-main. Ia mulai menghindari Hinata dan kembali bolos meski Kakashi sudah memperingatkannya dan mencegahnya. Hinata mencoba berbicara dengan Naruto dan menanyakan apa masalahnya namun Naruto malah mengusirnya dan melemparkan gantungan kunci Hyuuga dan berkata, "Pergi kau! Gara-gara kau, aku tidak lagi bebas..aku ini suka berkelahi dan tidak suka belajar ttebayo! Aku heran kenapa aku harus mengantarmu pulang tiap hari dan mendapat tatapan tajam ayahmu walau ia tahu kau pulang selamat! Kau..kau juga merebut perhatian ibuku ttebayo! PULANG SANA SENDIRI! DASAR PUTRI MANJA!"

Hinata yang tengah menangis sedih berjalan seorang diri di bawah hujan yang deras. Naruto meninggalkannya dan pergi bersama teman-temannya tengah merencanakan perkelahian entah dengan kelompok mana. Meski begitu ia berniat kembali menggagalkan Naruto, ia tidak suka Naruto celaka.

Di lain tempat, Gaara mulai menyadari bahwa Matsuri selalu mengajaknya pulang bersama dengan alasan ia ingin diajari untuk PR dari pak Baki. Ia merasa gadis ini tidak pernah memberikan dirinya kesempatan untuk sendirian seperti dulu lagi. Ia mulai muak, rokok yang dulu ia pegang tak pernah ada di tasnya. Yang ada adalah bekal buatan Matsuri dan buah apel atau jeruk yang selalu ia selipkan di laci. Ia merasa tidak pernah ada lagi waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya. "Senpai..kita pulang yuk…aku ingin membuat makanan kesukaan senpai malam ini". Matsuri menarik tangan Gaara pulang. Gaara melepaskan pegangan Matsuri di lengannya. "Jangan…aku ingin sendiri…". "Tapi senpai..aku…". Matsuri di dorong ke dinding ke belakangnya dan meninju dinding belakang hingga retak. "Kau…sebenarnya apa yang kau mau, ha? Kau terlalu merepotkan aku. Kau kira aku senang bersamamu selama 5 bulan ini? Gara-gara kau semua orang kini menganggapku lemah… Sekarang kau pergi…aku tidak akan pulang malam ini. Jangan temui aku lagi, kau mengerti?". Saat Matsuri bertanya, Gaara malah berbalik dan tidak sengaja mendorong Matsuri hingga jatuh. Bersamaan dengan itu hujan turun dan Matsuri kembali menangis.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Gaara senpai berkelahi lagi..tidak akan!". Matsuri lagi-lagi pergi dan berusaha untuk membuntuti Gaara yang sudah melaju dengan motornya entah kemana. Dengan baju yang basah tertutup jaket itu, Matsuri berjalan menyusuri tempat biasanya Gaara berkelahi. Di sana ia bertemu seorang gadis lain, ya…dia bertemu Hinata. Gadis berambut panjang itu sama-sama bingung saat mereka bertemu lagi. Mereka sering bersama-sama melihat perkelahian Naruto dan Gaara saat tawuran tapi tidak pernah berkenalan. Kini mereka berdua berkenalan.

Mereka mencari pasangan mereka bersama-sama. Di sana tampak kedua pasangan mereka berkelahi satu-sama lain bersama dengan komplotan merea masing-masing. Saat mereka hendak mendekat, keduanya langsung disergap oleh gerombolan lain berbaju hitam yang memukul habis semuanya. Betapa kagetnya Naruto dan Gaara melihat gadis –gadis yang dekat dengan mereka berada di tangan gerombolan itu. "Beraninya kalian mengacau di wilayah kekuasaan Kaguya."sahut sang pemimpin itu. Naruto tampak kesal, "Lepaskan Hinata dan gadis itu….Kami yang akan menghadapi kalian". Gaara mendecih, "Matsuri, kenapa kau datang kemari? Kau sudah tahu kan ini berbahaya? Hei kau, lepaskan dia…aku jamin kau keluar hidup-hidup."sahut Gaara lagi. Matsuri terdiam, "Maaf senpai aku tidak mau melihat senpai berkelahi lagi…aku..". Belum sempat Matsuri menjawab, para penculik itu langsung membopongnya dan Hinata untuk membawanya pergi. Gaara dan Naruto ingin menyusul tapi para penculik itu langsung menghajar mereka lagi.

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya kesal dan menarik kerah Naruto, "Sialan…karena kau Matsuri diculik". Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama, "Karena kau Hinata jadi seperti ini…Apa kau tidak tahu, ayahnya itu ganas sekali!". Mereka berdua menghela napas. Ya mereka berdua sama-sama salah sih. Mereka berdua akhirnya jujur ke keluarga masing-masing termasuk untuk Naruto ia terpaksa jujur ke keluarga Hyuuga. Ternyata ia disidang bersama Neji. Baiklah ternyata Neji, juga mengalami masalah yang sama karena Tenten menghilang beberapa hari yang lalu hingga hari ini Seinen datang dan mengamuk pada keluarga Hyuuga. Wajah Hiashi mulai merah padam menahan amarah pada Naruto.


	9. Chapter 9

Di lain tempat, sang ayah marah besar karena ia tidak menjaga Matsuri dengan baik. Ayahnya itu kecewa karena Gaara tidak mau peduli dengan gadis baik hati itu. Kankuro dan Temari melihat adegan itu dan kasihan pada Gaara. Saat itu, Temari memberikan bungkusan kepada Gaara dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Gaara. Ow rupanya, Matsuri merencanakan untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahun Gaara, gadis itu bahkan rela membujuk ayah Gaara untuk membatalkan meetingnya agar bisa bersama makan malam keluarga besar untuk ulang tahun tersebut. Gaara menatap hadiah dari ketiga orang di hadapannya itu. Sang ayah walaupun saat itu marah, ia memeluk anaknya itu sambil berkata, "Selamat ulang tahun nak, maaf ayah marah padamu di hari ulang tahunmu ini. Gadis baik itu, mengingatkan ayah pada ulang tahunmu dan memaksa ayah untuk datang. Ayah hanya tidak menyangka kau memarahinya karena hal kecil itu. Ah, sudahlah..ini ulang tahun dari ayah". Saat ia membuka, ia melihat sebuah biola coklat. Yup, dulu Gaara memang senang bermain biola hingga saat kematian sang ibu yang membuatnya membanting biolanya dan menjadi preman seperti saat ini. Hadiah dari Kankuro adalah guci tanah liat yang dulu Gaara sukai namun tak pernah lagi ia sukai sejak sang ibu pergi dan hadiah dari Temari adalah jam tangan yang sama dengan jam tangan yang dulu pernah ia rusak saat sang ibu yang tersisa adalah hadiah dari Matsuri. Ia enggan membukanya. Ia takut kalo hadiah itu berhubungan dengan ibu lagi.

Naruto kesal dan sedih, ibunya itu mendiamkannya seharian. Ia kesal mengapa ibunya lebih berpihak pada Hinata bukan pada dirinya. Sialnya ia tidak bisa tidur mengingat Hinata. Bagaimana sikap malu-malu Hinata, senyum manis Hinata, hingga perkataan Neji tadi sesaat sebelum ia pulang. "Dasar bocah tengik! Beraninya kau menghilangkan adikku yang cantik itu, bahkan setelah dia berkorban banyak untukmu. Apa kau tidak tahu ia menyukaimu sejak lama?" Damn perkataan Neji itu berputar-putar dibenaknya. Lalu ia ingat kejadian 5 bulan lalu dan perlahan-lahan mengulangnya lagi. Astaga,betapa bodohnya…pantas saja Hinata pingsan saat ia berkata ia menemukan Hinata. Ternyata perkataan yang sangat cepat itu, adalah pernyataan cinta. Naruto jadi galau sendiri. Bagaimana dengan perasaannya pada Hinata? Ia pun kabur dari rumah lewat jendela kamarnya.

Gaara memandangi bungkusan ulang tahunnya dari Matsuri. Tulisan selamat ulang tahun bertengger manis di atasnya. Ia ingat gadis itu pasti selalu ada maksud tersembunyi dan hola…ia menemukannya saat ia mengambil buku PR Matsuri yang tertinggal. Di dalamnya terdapat selebaran tentang lomba merancang cosplay yang diadakan besok sore. Matanya memandang horor pada selebaran itu. Ia memandang bungkusan dari Matsuri lagi dan segera merobek bungkusan itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat isi bungkusan itu. Sebuah pakaian berwarna merah kecoklatan beserta jubah putih dan capingnya (_liat kostum Gaara di Naruto Shippuden dan jubah kazakagenya…kerennnnn_). Gaara geleng-geleng kepala, gadis itu selalu ada-ada saja. Terbersit keinginannya mencoba pakaian itu. Ia pun mencobanya dan tidak sengaja Kankuro masuk. Matanya melotot, mulutnya menganga.

"Kau…seorang otaku?! Tapi pakaian itu keren sekali! Temari!". Gaara langsung menutup mulut kakaknya itu tapi terlambat Temari juga sudah melihatnya. "OMG. Kau terlihat keren. Apa itu dari Matsuri?" Ia juga melihat selebaran itu. "Hmm, Matsuri memang berbakat tapi sayang entah dia masih hidup atau tidak untuk lomba besok". Ckh, Gaara kesal sekali dan merasa bersalah. Ia lalu mengganti bajunya di kamar mandi dan keluar dari rumah tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Di tengah jalan ia bertemu Naruto. "Kenapa kau ke sini? Kau mau cari-masalah?"sahut Gaara. "TIdak, aku mencari gadis yang menyatakan cinta padaku"sahutnya kalem. "Gadis berambut panjang itu?"tanyanya. Naruto juga mengangguk dan balik bertanya. "Berarti kau juga mencari Matsurimu?". "Matsuri bukan pacarku Naruto, dia kohaiku." Mereka diam sebentar hingga bertemu dengan Neji yang memimpin beberapa orang. Ternyata Neji diutus oleh Seinen untuk mencari Tenten dengan beberapa anak buahnya sebagai bantuan.


	10. Chapter 10

Di lain tempat, Tenten kesal sekali. Ia sudah menghajar para penjaga pintu tapi memang kunci ruangan itu tidak ada pada mereka. Hinata dan Matsuri menganga hebat dengan keahlian Tenten. "Hei, kalian kenapa sih? Pasti banyak kok yang nyariin kalian. Jangan sedih". Hinata tersenyum "Terima kasih Tenten, Neji pasti senang sekali kau mau membantu kami. Matsuri kau kenapa?". Matsuri menunduk sedih, "Aku….aku hanya yatim piatu dan tidak ada yang mencariku. Satu-satunya orang yang kusukai malah mengusirku pergi. Mungkin aku memang tidak ada yang menyayangi". Hinata memeluk Matsuri dan menenangkannya. Mereka akhirnya bertukar cerita. Mendengarnya Tenten jadi ikut kesal, "Yah laki-laki emang gak peka….". Hinata kaget, "Eh, jangan-jangan Tenten juga..dengan kak Neji ya?". Tenten menjawab, "Jangan sembarangan, aku hanya ingin berlatih bela diri dengannya! Dasar, ia malah gak datang dan aku terpaksa melampiaskan amarahku pada beberapa orang dan eh…aku dibawa kesini saat aku dibius…Sialaaaaan!". Hinata dan Matsuri tersenyum lucu mendengarnya.

Neji memasang pelacak GPSnya di telepnnya. Naruto kaget melihatnya, "Hei kau melacaknya? Bagaimana bisa?"tanyanya. Neji hanya mendehem, "Ckh, aku kesal dengan gadis itu, ia pernah bertengkar sekali denganku dan selanjutnya ia terus-menerus memaksaku bertarung dengannya. Karena itu aku menempelkan chip di sepatunya agar aku bisa menghindar". Gaara malah meledek, "Hm, ternyata kita punya kesamaan, gadis di sekitar kita sama-sama stalker". Neji mendelik, "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau ikut dengan kami?". "Namaku Gaara Sabaku, aku ikut denganmu karena kemungkinan gadisku juga ikut di sekap bersama gadismu".

Tak lama mereka tiba di tempat persembunyian para penculik. Mereka berhasil membebaskan gadis-gadis mereka. Tenten bahkan sempat menampar Neji karena mambuatnya diculik seperti ini tapi yang dilakukan Neji lebih parah, ia mencium Tenten! Tenten menganga tapi ia membiarkan dirinya digandeng Neji. Hinata hanya diam saat melihat Naruto namun matanya berkaca-kaca. "Hinata-chan, gomenne? Jangan menangis, aku benar-benar minta maaf ttebayo! Aku baru sadar…kalo..kau menyukaiku tapi kau malu saat dekat denganku sampai kau pingsan..". Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata hingga muka Hinata merah. "Hime…jangan pingsan ttebayo"saat melihat ekspresi Hinata ingin pingsan. Yang paling dingin adalah Gaara-Matsuri. Matsuri tidak berkata apapun saat melihat Gaara. Ia hanya keluar meninggalkan Gaara yang heran melihat gadis itu pergi mendahuluinya.

Saat itu, ia melihat pemimpin kelompok itu beserta anak buahnya, serentak para gadis maju ke depan melindungi para lelaki mereka. Mungkin buat Neji dan Naruto, adalah hal yang biasa melihat Tenten berkelahi namun tidak untuk Hinata dan Matsuri. Hinata mengeluarkan jurus Hyuuga yang diajarkan padanya, walau tidak sekeras Neji tapi gerakan lembut dari tangannya membuat beberapa anak buah pria itu jatuh ke tanah. Matsuri berkelahi dengan sedikit kikuk. Ia memang tidak pernah berkelahi namun ia meniru beberapa gerakan Gaara saat berkelahi dan serta merta membuat beberapa orang ikut jatuh. Gaara tersenyum tipis, saat itu ia sadar kalo gadis ini pasti sudah sering melihatnya berkelahi lebih lama hingga ia bisa meniru gerakannya.


	11. Chapter 11

Mereka tidak membiarkan gadis-gadis bekerja sendiri, mereka ikut bergabung dan saling melindungi. Tak lama polisi datang dan segera menangkap mereka semua. Ke-6 orang itu menjadi saksi dan tak lama mereka dipulangkan. Hiashi dan Seinen sudah menunggu di halaman Mansion Hyuuga bersama orang tua Naruto. Demikianlah, 4 orang itu tampak disidang dengan posisi berlutut sampai berjam-jam. Yang paling tersiksa tentu saja Naruto…dia sama sekali tidak pernah hidup dalam aturan keras seperti ini. Neji ikut diceramahi oleh Seinen Liu, ia bahkan bersumpah hampir mengeliminasi seluruh Hyuuga bila Tenten tidak kembali. Hiashi melotot marah pada Seinen dan sekaligus menceramahi Naruto.

Naruto sangat diejek dengan sebutan tak sopan, preman tak tahu diri. Puncaknya, Hiashi melarang Naruto untuk bertemu Hinata dan memutuskan memindahkan Hinata ke sekolah lain. Seinen juga berpikiran hal yang sama dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan membawa Tenten ke Hongkong untuk sekolah mafia di sana. Tenten malah terlihat senang, karena akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan orang yang kuat di sana.

Terbayang dirinya akan bertarung dengan orang-orang hebat, namun perkataan Neji selanjutnya membuyarkan impian Tenten. "Maaf paman, tapi menurut adat tradisi Hyuuga Tenten harus menjadi istriku". Tenten melotot kaget mendengarnya. "Neji…jangan bicara sembarangan…Aku tidak mau jadi istrimu, aku lebih baik sekolah mafia di Hongkong". Neji menggeleng, "Tidak, karena kau sudah memenuhi syarat calon istri Hyuuga, yang pertama adalah kau selalu kalah saat melawanku berkelahi. Menurut tradisi Hyuuga, siapa saja yang kalah melawan anggota Hyuuga wajib menjadi milik Hyuuga entah sebagai budak atau bawahan, tapi kalo perempuan harus dijadikan istri. Yang kedua, aku sudah mencium bibirmu. Menurut tradisi Hyuuga, ciuman bibir hanya boleh dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri atau mereka yang sudah diikat oleh tali pertunangan. Tapi kau berbeda, jadi kau harus jadi calon istriku". Seinen Liu memerah mukanya, entah ia harus senang atau marah karena Tenten sudah dicium Neji.

Muka Tenten tampak pucat, ia memandang ayahnya yang tampak marah. Hiashi memandang Seinen, "Bagaimana? Keponakanku sudah melamar anakmu secara langsung, bukankah kau harusnya senang karena dari dulu kau menginginkan semua ini? Ingat tradisi Hyuuga bertuah, siapa yang melanggarnya terkutuk seumur hidup." Neji melamar Tenten sekali lagi pada Seinen dan Seinen mau gak mau setuju mengingat ia tidak mau melawan tradisi Hyuuga yang konon bertuah itu.

Kini Naruto, "Hiashi sama..aku mohon jangan pisahkan aku dengan himeku". Hiashi mendelik kaget, "Siapa yang memberimu hak memanggil putriku dengan sebutan itu? Aku gak suka!". Muka Hinata tampak memerah. Naruto melirik muka Hinata lalu tersenyum lebar, "Tuh, muka Hinata memerah tandanya dia suka padaku".Pyaasss, muka Hinata makin memerah semerah tomat. Kushina terkikik, pacar anaknya lucu sekali. "Lagipula, aku baru tahu ternyata dia suka padaku. Pantas saja dia selalu pingsan berada di dekatku. Aku tidak tahu alasannya kenapa ia melarangku untuk berkelahi, aku tidak menyangka ada yang peduli padaku sampai seperti itu. Karena itu, izinkan aku untuk membalas perasaan Hinata-hime dengan menyayanginya".

Minato lalu tersenyum dan berbicara pada Hiashi, "Hiashi san maafkan anakku Naruto yang kurang ajar itu, mungkin ia begitu karena kami sangat sibuk tapi Naruto bisa berubah berkat anakmu, aku sangat berterima kasih. Ingatlah, dulu saat kita sekolah, kau janji untuk menikahkan anak kita kelak. Apa kau mau membatalkan janji? Bukankah kau bilang tradisi Hyuuga bertuah seperti janji yang diucapkan seorang Hyuuga?". Oke kini Hiashi termakan omongan sendiri. "Hmm, aku mengawasimu bocah rubah! Jaga anakku baik-baik dan jangan berani-berani menyentuhnya sebelum kalian menikah". Naruto langsung melonjak, "Arigato! Daisuki yo…Hinata-chan"sahutnya sambil memeluk Hinata yang akhirnya pingsan lagi dalam pelukan Naruto. "Himeeeeee…..kenapa kau pingsan ttebayo!". Kushina menjewer telinga Naruto. "Dasar itu gara-gara kau tahu! Ah ayo kita bawa ke dalam." Hiashi lagi-lagi geleng-geleng kepala dan menepuk pundak Minato. "Aku tahu anakmu itu sebenarnya anak baik, jika saja ia mau lebih rajin dan lebih peka sedikit pada perasaan anakku. Asal kau tahu anakku itu sudah menyukai anakmu sejak TK tahu". Minato terkikik, "Maaf, ia mewarisi sifat istriku yang gak peka sama seperti kami muda dulu. Istriku malah berpikir aku main-main mendekatinya. Tenang saja, Naruto menjadi dewasa berkat Hinata, sekali lagi terima kasih ya?" Mereka berjabat tangan sekali lagi sambil berpelukan.


	12. Chapter 12

Di tempat lain, Matsuri terdiam dalam boncengan motor Gaara. Ia enggan untuk berbicara dengan Gaara lagi. "Kenapa kau diam? Kau tidak mau mengucapkan sesuatu? Terima kasih, misalnya?". Matsuri baru saja sadar, memang Gaara adalah orang yang sangat dingin. "Ah ya? Terima kasih senpai. Tu..tunggu, senpai arah rumahku kan bukan ke sini?". "Memang bukan. Kita akan makan malam di rumahku. Ah, salah. Makan tengah malam, gara-gara kau aku gagal merayakan ulang tahunku bersama keluargaku. Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan sesuatu."sahutnya setelah mereka sampai. "Tanjobi omedetou gozaimasu (selamat ulang tahun), Senpai".

Saat ia membuka pintu, ternyata semua orang sudah menunggunya. Temari memeluknya dan Kankuro menepuk pundak Gaara, "Jadi, kau pergi untuk menyelamatkan kohai kesayanganmu ya? So sweet…" Ayah Gaara tampak gembira, "Selamat datang Matsuri. Ayo kita makan bersama." Di hadapan mereka memang sudah tersedia berbagai macam makanan dari restoran. Mereka memesannya saat Gaara berkata bahwa Matsuri baik-baik saja dan akan mengajaknya makan malam bersama. Ia malah meminta maaf "Maaf, seharusnya saya yang memasak makanan". Ayah Gaara malah tertawa, "Sudahlah, aku tahu kau lapar. Nikmati saja makanan ini bersama kami. Kau adalah tamu kehormatan kami. Membuat Gaara pergi malam-malam seperti ini, kau pasti orang yang terdekat dengannya." Tampak semburat merah sedikit tercetak di muka Gaara.

Keesokan harinya, kegemparan terjadi di Konoha dan Suna High School. Kedua preman mereka berbaikan dan mereka berpakaian rapi ke sekolah. Tiap guru ternganga dan persamaan mereka adalah mereka menggandeng 1 gadis. Iruka senyum-senyum saja, ia sih yakin cepat atau lambat Hinata akan menaklukkan Naruto. Bahkan ia sempat mendengar perkataan mereka berdua, "Hime…nanti bantu aku belajar untuk ulangan Pak Hibiki ya?"sahut Naruto sambil menggenggam erat tangan Hinata. "Ha..hai..Naruto-kun"sambil wajah memerah. "Ngomong-ngomong Hime, aku senang deh kau tidak pingsan lagi saat didekatku. Cup" Naruto melayangkan kecupan di dahi Hinata dan yaaah Naruto terpaksa menarik kata-katanya karena Hinata pingsan lagi. "Hime, kau sangat menggemaskan ttebayo…Arigato ne, karena kau bisa mencintai orang sepertiku"sambil melangkah ke UKS. Ia berencana memberikan cincin pertunangan klan Namikaze untuk Hinata saat ia bangun nanti. Yaah, semoga Hinata gak pingsan lagi

Di Suna High School, Baki malah melotot melihat Gaara tampil rapi dengan kacamata minus tengah mengajari Matsuri di perpustakaan. Sambil sesekali menunjuk buku Matsuri. Saat mereka keluar, ribuan cewek mengejar –ngejar Gaara tapi ia malah langsung merangkul Matsuri sambil memberikan lirikan maut pada mereka. Matsuri cekikikan melihat perilaku posesif Gaara itu. "Senpai, jangan seperti itu nanti gak ada yang mau sama senpai lo..". Gaara memperbaiki letak kacamatanya itu. "Memang kenapa, toh aku juga sudah punya pacar kok." Mendengar itu Matsuri melepaskan rangkulan Gaara, "Kalo begitu, senpai jangan merangkulku dong. Nanti pacar senpai marah"sahut Matsuri sakit hati. "Kenapa? Bukankah, yang kurangkul memang pacarku kan? Pacarku adalah orang yang melihat sisi lain dari diriku, yang mendekatiku saat orang lain enggan menyapaku. Mengemis minta diajarin padaku, saat orang lain di luar sana lebih mengenalku dengan sebutan preman. Tapi kau pacarku Matsuri, aku tidak terima penolakan!". Matsuri ternganga hingga Gaara menariknya untuk naik ke atas motor.

Oke, kejutan lain adalah Gaara hari itu tampil ke atas panggung dengan 2 pakaian buatannya. Sebagian besar siswi sekolahnya yang datang ke acara itu histeris. Awalnya Gaara memakai jubah putih dan topi capingnya (_pakaian kazakage_) dan saat ia melepasnya teriakan itu tambah histeris. Pakaian merah kecoklatan itu sangat cocok dengan warna rambut Gaara yang merah dan membuatnya lebih macho. Matsuri langsung memotret event itu habis-habisan. Ya, Matsuri menang karena model pakaian itu sangat cocok dengan kepribadian Gaara. Matsuri terharu saat menerima piala itu. Uang hadiahnya sangat banyak bahkan ada beasiswa untuk kuliah fashion di Suna University.


	13. Chapter 13

Matsuri tidak perlu lagi bekerja di rumah Gaara tapi ia bekerja paruh waktu di restoran kecil dekat rumahnya meski Gaara tidak setuju. Matsuri mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mau bergantung pada keluarga Gaara lagi. Meski begitu, ia tidak menolak jika harus memasak untuk keluarga itu dan hal itu berlanjut saat Gaara kuliah di fakultas Kedokteran Suna University 7 bulan setelahnya. Pertunangan mereka berlangsung saat Gaara lulus menjadi dokter dan Matsuri dalam tahap tugas akhir.

Matsuri tengah merancang gaun pengantin dari seseorang yang misterius. Ia ingin agar gaun pengantinnya itu tampak cantik dengan pengantin wanitanya. Masalahnya adalah pasangan pengantin itu tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya. Pesan itu hanya mengatakan jika seandainya ia yang menikah. Matsuri memberikan hasil terbaiknya dan gaun itu jadi dalam waktu beberapa bulan. Gaun itu tampak cantik dengan bordir yang tidak terlalu ramai. Ia lalu diminta untuk mengantarkan gaun itu ke sebuah gedung gereja jam 7 pagi tepat. Saat ia mengantar, Temari yang sudah berpakaian cantik dengan gaun hitamnya segera menyeret Matsuri masuk tanpa berkata apa-apa. Matsuri berontak tapi Temari malah mengatakan ini semua demi Gaara. Apa maksudnya? Yang lebih kaget ia harus memakai gaun tersebut lengkap dengan tiara cantik warisan keluarga Sabaku.

Yang lebih mengagetkan, saat ia keluar. Ayah Gaara menunggunya dan mengapit tangannya dan membawanya berjalan di altar untuk bertemu Gaara. Matsuri tidak menyangka, ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Gaara tersenyum tipis melihat mempelainya terharu. Mereka mengucap janji dan Gaara menyapu air mata Matsuri sebelum mencium kening Matsuri. "Daisuki yo" dan melanjutkan mencium pipi Matsuri. Matsuri terbelalak, tapi suaminya malah berkata, "Jika dulu kau melakukan ini dan meminta maaf padaku, sekarang aku tidak meminta maaf tapi bersiaplah malam nanti istriku"sambil mengedipkan matanya. Matsuri tersipu malu.

Hinata dan Naruto menikah setelah Naruto bekerja untuk membantu sang ayah membangun kantor cabang perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut. Tentu saja, hal itu dilakukan karena Hiashi masih tidak percaya dengan usaha Naruto, hingga ia melihat sendiri anak Minato itu bekerja di lapangan. Hinata menjadi pengacara kantor Naruto dan dengan setia membantu suaminya bekerja. Ah, makin lama Naruto makin sayang padanya.

"Hime kau makin cantik kalo hamil begini"sahut Naruto genit. Muka Hinata merah, "Naruto-kun". Naruto langsung cepat-cepat berkata, "Hime, jangan pingsan dong….aku sayang sama Hinata"sahutnya sambil memeluk Hinata. "Terima kasih sudah mau bertahan bersamaku…."sahutnya sambil mengelus perut Hinata yang membesar. Ugh. Hinata merasa sakit. "Naruto-kun sakit." Naruto melirik ke bawah, "HImeee…ketubanmu pecah….Tolong fuh…fuhh tarik napas, aku akan mengantarmu Hime". Sesampai di ruang persalinan, Naruto pingsan duluan setelah melihat kepala anaknya mulai keluar dari bagian bawah Hinata. Hinata tersenyum geli, ia mencium anak laki-laki yang diberi nama Bolt itu. "Papamu pasti senang melihatmu sayang, tapi papamu pingsan saat melihat kau keluar tadi…hihihi, padahal biasanya aku yang pingsan saat dekat papamu sekarang malah terbalik. hihihi"

TAMAT

[omake Neji-Tenten]

Neji dan Tenten menikah lebih dahulu dari mereka dan tetap saja bertengkar dan karena itu mereka belum punya anak. Hingga lagi-lagi metode janji Hyuuga dilakukan dan wolla, Tenten melahirkan anak kembar dan kesal pada Neji. Liat saja kini Neji tengah mengecup leher Tenten yang tengah memasak, "Neji hentikan! Aku sedang memasak..". Pria itu hanya berdehem, "Hn, lanjutkan saja"tapi Neji terus memeluk Tenten. Tenten lalu berbalik dan memandang kesal padanya, "Ih, kau ini posesif sekali sih? Liat tuh gara-gara kau, kita punya anak kembar". Neji mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa? Padahal aku ingin kesebelasan". Tenten melotot, "Apa?!". Neji Tertawa, "Bercanda…salah sendiri kau menantangku berkelahi dulu, coba kalo gak. Aku gak bakal jatuh cinta padamu tahu". Tenten tersenyum, "Ai shiteru, Neji.". Neji berbisik, "Kalo begitu ayo ke kamar…"sahutnya sambil menggendong Tenten yang berontak.


End file.
